An Adult's Life
by MentalMasochist
Summary: Reiji is tethering over the edge. He was getting better, really. He was. His smiles were more genuine and less just a reflex to not rise suspicion. It's just that when the two worlds that he lives in collide in the horrific way possible, he is allowed a smoke or two. Too bad, Ai has other plans. And just about the rest of the world. OC's involved! ReijixAi
1. See You Soon

**Sup, bros? Mental here with my new story, An Adult's Life! Summary -**

**Reiji is tethering over the edge. He was getting better, really. He was. His smiles were more genuine and less just a reflex to not rise suspicion. It's just that when the two worlds that he lives in collide in the horrific way possible, he is allowed a smoke or two. Too bad, Ai has other plans. And just about the rest of the world. OC's involved! ReijixAi**

**Pairings - Reiji x Ai, Ren x Masato, Syo x Natsuki/Satsuki, Tokiya x Otoya, Ranmaru x Nanami, Cecil x Camus. Is it weird that I love all these pairings to the core?**

**Warnings - Cussing, mentions of adult problems hence the name.**

**I do own Nana Kotobuki, Yoshi Akiyama, and Little Demons.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter One - See You Soon_

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Rei-chan?" Otoya asks, sitting down at the long dining table that was mostly occupied by STARISH and Haruka. Almost everyone looks up at him with confused gazes, but Tokiya nods in understanding.

"What do you mean?" Syo grumbles as he gnaws on a piece of maple-favored bacon.

"Like, he's been on his phone a lot." Otoya tries to explain.

"He must have a lover that he doesn't want us to know about." Ren smirks knowingly, "He _is_ a man after all, it shouldn't be all that surprising. I'm sure he just wants to keep her away from us because he doesn't want her to fall in love with our charm, I would do the same thing if Little Lamb were mine." Nanami flushed furiously under Ren's flirtation and he winks at her playfully.

"Who are you talking about?" Ai walks in, laptop under his arm, with Ranmaru and Camus beside him.

"Ah, good morning, Ai-senpai. We are just talking about Reiji-senpai." Syo exclaims before he shoves a forkful of scrambled egg into his mouth.

"What about Reiji?" Ranmaru asks roughly as he grabs a plate and goes to the buffet before puts piles of food on top the poor china. Really, could he eat anymore?

"He's been acting strange lately." Otoya announces once again. "Have you noticed too?"

"Well, I did find him smoking on his car last night." Camus mutters, sitting down with a cup of tea in his hands.

"EEEEHHHHH? Reiji smokes!?" all the kouhais yell in unison, surprised by the fact that the happy-go-lucky prankster of a senpai was a smoker. "Why didn't anyone tell us?" Tokiya snaps, clearly annoyed by this fact.

"We just found out last night. According to my data, Reiji has been smoking since he was 15." Ai informs in monotone as he takes a seat and opens his cyan blue and white laptop nonchantantly.

"I never thought that Reiji-senpai would do something like that." Tokiya mutters as a side thought, his hand cupping his chin as he starts to think complexly.

"I did something like what?" Reiji asks as he pops out from behind Ranmaru causing the silver-haired man to choke on his food. A cigarette was hanging loosely from the brunette's lips and on his face was plastered a smile, it looked a little forced in the eyes of his colleagues though. "Are you guys talking about my smoking habit? I don't do it too often so don't worry. I'm not doing to die anytime soon. I haven't pulled enough pranks on Ran-ran yet!" He ruffles Ranmaru's hair playfully, before having it get swatted away.

"Stop that."

"How come you never told us you smoked, Rei-chan?" Natsuki questions, eyeing the cigarette with curiosity.

"I have, plenty of times." Reiji answers back, a hint of sadness in his suddenly dull eyes, his smile looking even more forced.

"You have?" Masato asks for everyone, looking surprised.

Reiji laughed lightly and scratching his back of his head sheepishly, trying to keep the atmosphere from getting awkward, "You probably just didn't hear."

"Why are you on your phone so much then?" Ai asks, changing the subject completely, everyone looks at him in disbelief. Ai have been one to shown very much concern about Reiji and everyone assumed that Reiji was a nuisance to the cyan-haired boy.

"_Awww!_ Ai-ai's worried about me!" Reiji cheered happily, smoke coming out of his mouth as he talked. The scene suddenly felt so wrong, Reiji wasn't suppose to have a cigarette in between his index and middle fingers, he was making it seem like smoking was ok. Ai had already looked up all the side effects of smoking (all were bad) on his laptop last night and read articles about how to get a person to stop smoking.

First, was to find why they were smoking to begin with. Reiji started smoking more when he started using his phone excessively. He would always excuse himself for hours at a time to talk to someone. Maybe it was a lover that was causing him stress? Or was it some friend who was pressuring Reiji to do things? What if it's an enemy that has blackmail on him? _'I need to stop watching so many American movies.' _Ai thinks to himself '_I should ask Professor, if he could do something about it."_

"You haven't answered my question." Ai replies in his firm and clear, 'I almost give a shit' voice.

"Ok, I've meant to tell you this for a while now, but I have-" Ren gives everyone a knowing smirk "- some old friends that are asking me if I want to join their agency!" Everyone's faces fell.

"What agency?" Syo persists with a loud tone.

"It's called Maddening Dance and it's really big in Europe and America."

"Who are the friends?" Otoya continues.

"My little sister, Nana Kotobuki and my _secret_ composer, Yoshi Akiyama. Yoshi changed his name to Victor Akiyama and Nana is better known by her stage name, Magician's Girl. We made this group called MIST in a fallen agency, Rolling Stars, and we played in a drama called Little Demons, where we acted as serial killers. They are actually the ones that bought me my car and th-"

"Reiji-senpai, I think you've told us enough." Masato interrupts bluntly, realizing how excited Reiji seemed when he talked about his old friends and how awkward it made the rest of the room feel.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen them in two years. Tomorrow is our biannual get-together and it's going to be here, I want you guys to meet each other and don't bite, ok? They'll be staying here for a week or so." Reiji announces as he scans STARISH, Haruka, and the rest of Quartet Night with his grey eyes.

"We promise, Rei-chan!" Otoya smiles brightly at his senpai, happy that his senpai doesn't look sad any more. The mischievous gleam was back in Reiji's eyes and the cigarette was being tossed in the trash. The smell of smoke didn't leave the room though and everyone at least coughed once or twice, including Reiji who apologized and opened some windows to let the fresh air in.

The atmosphere that passed afterwards was much more comfortable, Reiji, Syo and Otoya were talking excessively loud about some show on T.V, forcing Masato to shoo them at least once or twice. Haruka, Ren, and Cecil were giggling about the idea of Camus wearing a fancy mustache. Ranmaru was eating like the pig he was, Camus was sipping his tea, Ai was playing Pac-Man on his computer, but made it seem like it was research, and Tokiya was reading over his new script for a movie.

Suddenly, Reiji's phone started ringing 'Dekai Temptation' and he yanked it out of his pocket, flipped it open, pressing it against his ear. Becoming quiet, everyone tried to listen in on his conversation. Luckily or unluckily, he realized this and so everyone could hear what the person on the other line said.

_"Nii-san! Good morning!"_

"Good morning to you too, Nana."

_"Ne, Nii-san, Yo-chan wants to know if you got the champagne yet."_

"Yeah, it came last night."

_"And he wants to know if you got the candy too."_

"It came with the champagne."

_"Did Shining say yes to having our get together at the Shining Agency?"_

"Yeah, he agreed yesterday."

_"Yay~ We are bordering the plane right now, so you can pick us up tomorrow morning!"_

"That's awesome! I can't wait to see you."

So far, their conversation was normal, Reiji was old enough (by far) to drink and it was probably just to celebrate seeing each other again.

_"One more thing, did you call in the hookers too?"_

Everyone's eyes widened considerably at the comment and Reiji laughed good-naturedly.

"Yes, Nana, I got the hookers." he teased, winking at Haruka, who was probably going to die of embarrassment.

_"Ok, ok, good. By the way... Yo-chan is going to kick your ass when we get there, ya know."_

Reiji's face paled considerably. "I know, I just... am kind of hoping that I can talk him out of destroying the entire place.

_"He's most likely gonna drag you of that place himself and beat you into a purple plup, then I'm going to have to recuse your sorry ass." _Ai's eyebrows furrowed together. That sounded like a joke, but Reiji's heartbeat was beating faster and faster as she continued to describe what will happen in the near-future.

"You act like I don't already know this, Nana." Reiji agrued softly, before laughing nervously, eyeing his bandmates warily. Nobody seemed to think that they weren't joking, except Ai, who stared at him expectantly.

_"You know what happened the last time we got into a band together! You shouldn't have agreed to this. You even retired, got kouhais and you haven't even sang any of Yo-chan's songs. He isn't even sad about that, he just sort of mops around!" _Reiji's face twitched, his free hand suddenly clasping his arm chair tightly.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm no longer retired and Otoya and Tokiya are going to be professionals themselves soon and I am going to sing his songs when you guys get here!"

_"And are you going to quit Quartet Night?" _his so-called sister insisted.

Everyone waited patiently for him to answer. If he quit Quartet Night, it would hurt everyone deeply because he was the one that suggested (more like begged) that they do more group work together. Camus has already rain-checked many meetings with the Queen to attend to their concerts; Ranmaru was just getting used to the idea of being a group again; and Aine has given Ai images of Aine's memories, of Reiji and their high school life.

"I haven't made up my mind completely, but I _do_ really want to work at Maddening Dance with you." Reiji laughs weakly again, trying to appear happy and content even though he was just barely resisting the urge to smoke another cigarette.

_"Awesome! You know how much we want you to come with us to Europe! We could even start a band together like the olden days!"_

A hand touches his shoulder, Reiji turns to find Otoya with the saddest puppy-eyes ever and Reiji's heart sort of just breaks into two. He smiles nervously at Otoya and pats the hand of his shoulder, causing Otoya to let go and look dejectedly at the ground. Reiji turns to see everyone else giving him blank (judging) stares or clearly pissed faces.

"Nana, can we talk about this tomorrow?" he quietly mumbles into the phone as he glances at Ai and Camus to find that they were glaring at him furiously as well and Ranmaru was trying his hardest to not yell at Reiji. Instead, Ranmaru's grip on his spoon was so strong that he bend it into a 90 degree angle.

_"Umm... yeah, love you! Bye Nii-san."_

"Love you, too, Nana."

The soft click becomes the loudest thing in the room while Reiji puts his phone back into his pocket. The rest of Quartet Night shot up from their chairs and STARISH stay stunned in shock.

"What the _hell_ do you mean by _maybe_?" Ranmaru roared, breaking the spoon completely.

"You're the one that suggested that we should stay as Quartet Night!" Ai's voice cracks at the end as he almost breaks his laptop's keyboard. The robot suddenly flinches and stares at his hands, wondering why he reacted more than he should have.

"Do you know how many times I've canceled meetings with the Silk Queen to go to our pathetic concerts?" Camus shouts as he slams his hands against the table, making his tea spil everywhere. Masato, who was sitting beside Camus, cautiously moves his melon bread away from the spill that was festering on the table cloth.

Reiji sweatdrops and put his hands up in defense, "Ran-ran, Myu-chan, Ai-ai, it's ok. I was just telling my sister that, so she would get off my back about it. She'd probably cuss me out, if I told her it was a no-go."

"Cuss you out?" Haruka squeaks.

"Yeah, my sister and Yoshi get pretty violent verbally _and_ physically when I do something that's against the rules." Reiji smiles at her and scratches the back of his head sheepishly, "-even though technically, I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Reiji-senpai, what did you mean by 'against the rules'? What are the rules?" Tokiya asks, him being the first to talk out of the kouhais.

"_First Ai-ai, now Toki! _I should be more mysterious from now on, if it means you worry about me!" Reiji almost has to force the joke out, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, "I feel like it's my birthday."

"Reiji-senpai, please answer the question." Masato insists urgently.

"I told you, Masa, call me Rei-chan!" Reiji actually has to weeze that one out, not-so-slyly avoiding the question.

**"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" **everyone instantly yells at him and Reiji flinched.

"Haha... I can't. It's... uh... kind of the rules." he says and everyone groans.

"Who's rules?" Camus asks roughly as he starts to notice that he spilled his tea, roughly trying to wipe the stain out of the table cloth.

"... MIST's rules, we made them when we were... little." Reiji replies, "You all sure are asking a lot of questions, why do you want to know so much about my life? I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry so much, I'm staying!"

_'Am I?'_

* * *

"Ne, Yo-chan, Nii-chan looks so happy when he is singing with Quartet Night."

"He looks like a pansy when he sings all happy and shit... Is that Aine?"

"Aine as in Nii-chan's lover? Aine died, Yo-chan, remember how Rei-chan had to go to rehab because he overdosed on alcohol and smoking?"

"Don't remember me, but then tell me who the blue haired boy is... or is a girl? Shit, I dunno."

"We're on a plane, stop cussing so much."

"It's a private plane, damn you, Nana."

"Oh yeah... anyway that's Ai Mikaze, maybe he's Aine's younger brother or something. He's 15 and Aine is suppose to be like 20 now."

"Maybe... _what if_ he's keeping Reiji from going to the UK with us. Like Reiji is using him as a replacement for Aine, Aine _was _the one person that we actually trusted with that asshole."

"God, you sound like such an evil villian now. We don't need Nii-chan that much, Yo-chan. Besides what are you going to do? Kill him? We aren't in Little Demons anymore, so stop acting."

"Fuck you, it's just a thought."

"Is it?"

"You tell me."

"..."

"..."

"You're going to do something about Ai, aren't you?"

"... Maybe."

_"YO-CHAN!"_

"FUCK! Fine, I'll try not to throw a fucking lawn mover at him, but you have to call Shadow over to Japan."

_"Why?"_

"Reasons."

"What are those reasons?"

"**YOU DON'T NEED TO FUCKING KNOW!"**

"That's a dumbass plan-" she whispers sarcastically, "- but fine. I'll let you do that much, but I doubt that Rei-chan would become unfaithful to his own kouhais. Who knows, he might even have fallen in love with someone, maybe Mikaze Ai or Ranmaru. Ai is, whether you like it or not, good-looking. I would say cute, but he has sex appeal and I would say he's sexy, but he's adorable. Ranmaru is a sexy beast, too."

"You're such a cougar, Nana."

"Shut up, I'm only 23. Besides, you're older."

"Fuck you."

* * *

**AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! I hope you like Yoshi and Nana because I put a lot of thought into them! I tried to keep everyone in character, but there is a lot of people and I can't give everyone a lot of spotlight. I'll give you their appearances in the second chapter.**

**But for now here are some head canons on Quartet Night's relationship with Reiji, STARISH will come later.**

**Ai watches American action movies and Spanish soap operas, merely to try to figure out why everyone acted so aggressively. He will have marathons sometimes, and Reiji will sometimes sit down to watch them with him. (Mostly because Nana is going to be in it)**

**Ranmaru loves homemade cooking, especially Reiji's. He is easily bribed by it, but he just can't resist. If they are going somewhere and Reiji has packed lunches, Ran-ran will ask him to pack an extra one, because "one isn't enough to sate his hunger"**

**Camus's dog LOVES Reiji, so much that when Camus comes home, his dog, Alexander, tries to look behind him to see if Reiji is there. When he isn't, Alexander kind of mourns for a bit before Camus makes him better with food. Nobody really knows why he likes Reiji so much, Reiji didn't even say hello before Alexander tackled him and started licking his face.**

**Anyway that's all and please-**

**R&R**


	2. Long Time, No Sing

**Yo! Mental here with the second chapter of Adult Life where Yoshi and Nana going to meet Quartet Night, STARISH, and Nanami! Hey, does anyone know one is her first name? Is it Nanami or Haruka? I'm confused. Anyway I'm going to explain their characters a bit.**

**Nana Kotobuki - She is very happy and silly, like her brother. She is more athletic than the other members of MIST and likes to flip and cartwheels her way around. She is just like a female Reiji and has a strange addiction to cherries. She is not a seductive person and she not known for being sexy, but fun.**

**She is voiced by Nana Mizuki. Look up "Nana Mizuki Discotheque" on google and her picture is on my profile.**

**Yoshi/Victor Akiyama - He gets angry easily and tends to pick up random objects and throw them with accurate targets. He yells a lot and is pissy most of the time, but composes masterpieces and within minutes too. He has sex appeal, but he is just girly like that. He is like a French rock-loving shota that throws chairs when he's angry...**

**He is voiced by Uverworld. Just look up "Blue Exorcist opening 1" on Youtube and his picture is on my profile soon, I have to draw him out first.**

**Warnings: cussing, mentions of characters from the game, and racist shotas. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter Two - Long Time, No Sing_

"Why are we watching Little Demons again?" Ranmaru asks as Camus, Ai, and himself sit on a leather couch in one of the many living rooms in Saotome, Ai in the middle with his laptop in his lap. Otoya and Tokiya were behind them, decided to see one episode before heading back to their room.

"Because we should see what type of people who Reiji's friends are." Camus explains as Ai clicked _'Little Demons Episode 1 - Monster? Me?' _with his pointer.

"How does that show in some serial killer drama?" Ranmaru grumbles as the video loaded.

"Idiot, the drama allows the audience to see how the actors react to each episode," Camus replied.

"Be quiet, it's starting," Ai scolds.

~ After 13 episodes ~

"I'm going to have nightmares of this." Otoya whispers as his red eyes become unable to be removed from the computer screen. Otoya clung to a concentrated Tokiya as they sat on the floor in front of the couch, the laptop was seated on the coffee table in front of them. Snatching up Ai in fear whenever someone is killed by the "little demons", Ranmaru and Camus clung to the humanoid.

Little Demons was a supernatural drama about three demons take the bodies of three children and kill everyone around them slowly. Yuki, the child that little Reiji played, is a mastermind that played tricks on people to have them killed in unexpected ways or force them to commit suicide. Satori, a little girl who is played by Nana Kotobuki, uses her demonic powers and the screen always goes blank with the letters "YOU'RE NEXT" on it when she approaches someone. When it goes back to the drama, it shows the body in all its gory glory and she is taking pictures of it as Satori wants to be a photographer. Kei, a small male that is probably Victor Akiyama, has amazing physical ability and easily tears people's heads off right in front of the camera. The blood and gore is clearly overused, but sometimes it gets onto the camera lens and hinders you from seeing the most terrifiying aspects of ripping limps apart.

"Why?" Ai asks the redhead as he shoves Ranmaru and Camus away so that they could stop clinging to him like children.

"What if Rei-chan is really like this? Just waiting for the right time to come out and kill us! He's so evil-looking in this show." Otoya exclaims as he continues to cling onto Tokiya who was listening to the ending song, realizing how baritone Victor sounds even as a child and how professional Reiji and Nana sounded as they hit the high notes perfectly.

_What's wrong, Mister?_

_C-c-could you tell me?_

_Why do you are so cold, Miss?_

_H-h-how about I help you with that?_

_Where is Nii-san?_

_H-h-he isn't here._

_BAM!_

Everyone except Ai, flinched when the children gave sadistic smiles as blood plastered the camera's view. The screen went black, signaling the end of the first season. The episode continue to show a lady asking the kids how they felt about the ending.

_"I'm kind of sad that it's over...but was a lot of fun working with Nana and Yo-chan." Reiji smiles really wide, showing off the gap where a tooth should have been. It came off during the making of episode five, but they play it off by screening that the tooth was knocked out when Kei and Yuki had a fight. _

_"I'm **glad** it's over, now I don't want to have to deal with people turning to me and saying "IT'S KEI! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAGH?" for a while. My mom says that I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Yoshi says as he shakes his head, his short orange locks swashing side to side._

_"What about you, Nana?" the reporter asks as he turns to a little girl with long curly brown locks and silver eyes. _

_"I absol-lutely loved it!" she cried out. stuttering on the proncation of absolutely,"I can't wait for season 2, Satori is going to be a middle-schooler!" _

_The reporter grins before turning to the camera, "That's right, folks, there is going to be a season 2, it will come out on January 26, so be patient, ok?" the reporter exclaims to the camera and the ending credits roll._

"We're watching season 2," Ai deadpans just as he clicks on the link for the first episode, not really caring for their opinions. It was going to be 9 P.M soon. He wanted to watch one more episode of Little Demons, little Reiji was kind of _cute_ in it.

"NOO!" yelled everyone else in the room, but it was too late. There was a new opening with Kei, who had shoulder-blade orange hair that was in a ponytail; Satori, who has a new camera that took pictures of people who are going to die; Yuki, was smiling like how the modern Reiji did and was wearing a fedora.

Another episode of pure terror for the kouhais and the senpais, excluding the humanoid who just breathed in Reiji's close-to-perfect acting skills.

~ Next Morning ~

"Japan is just like how I remember. Shitty," Yoshi spits bitterly, his boots' small heels clicking loudly as he searched for a certain someone. A certain someone who was _fucking _late.

"Really? I remember it being more... happy," Nana says simplu as she nods in the direction of a laughing couple than to a girl who is hugging an older woman, who was probably her mother.

"So? France has happy people everywhere."

"But they're drunk off their asses."

"Oh, fuck me."

"She can do that later, but right now, how about a _big group_ hug?" Reiji announces, popping out from behind them. They spin around in surprise and shock, Yoshi almost tripping over himself in the process.

"_Nii-san!"_ Nana breathes out as she instantly latches onto her older brother, her long brown curls fluttering around him excited, "I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you about England and Germany and the U.S! _EEEEUUUUPPP!" _she squeals excitedly and Reiji laughter booms loudly.

"Reiji, you asshole, help me carry my bags." Yoshi growled, trying to not let the siblings make fools on the themselves. People were starting to stare at the three, annoyance and curiosity clear on their faces.

"Why did you bring so many? Nana only has two and you have like ten," Reiji comments before teasing, "Did Yo-chan bring me presents?"

"Yeah, Oh, your dog's dead body and all the songs that I composed for you over the past two years," Yoshi snarls, rolling his thin shoulders as Reiji took the load of three out of _nine _bags off Yoshi's body. Nana suddenly decided to become a nice person too, and took one of his last six bags. _Bitch. _Only caring when it looks good. _  
_

"So how's France?" Reiji breaks the ice as they walk out of airport, none of them trying to hide their identity. Yoshi was a composer and a former rock star, not a super idol. Nana was extremely popular in the English-speaking countries, but only has had a few major hits in Japan. Reiji was just too lazy to find a scarf and a pair of sunglasses and he was afraid that Yoshi and Nana wouldn't be able to find him if he had covered up.

"Amazing." Yoshi replies in the most simple way possible.

"It's cool and it would be even more cool, if you were there, Nii-san." Nana comments lightly and they glance at each other over Yoshi's head, Nana challenging her older brother silently.

"I'm sure it would." Reiji replies smoothly, smirking lightly at his sister, who looked away in confusion from the mixed signals. '_Does that mean he'll stay or not?' _she thinks as they walk up to his car, shining and in perfect condition... _almost._

"Reiji, we bought you that like six years ago, why the hell do you still have it?" Yoshi stares at the car from over his round sunglasses, his eyes full of disgust. Reiji, smiled fondly at the small male before walking up to his precious baby.

"It holds memories."

"Memories of us?" Nana asks sweetly, knowing that she was standing on thin ice, but wanted to keep skating. Reiji flinched, his head suddenly hurt a little, but he smiles at them without fail. _Smiling always comes so easy now._ Yoshi elbows Nana harshly before walking to the car, leaving the siblings there.

Reiji looked at his sister in the eye, before giving her a tense glare.

"Yeah. Memories of us."

Nana gave him a smirk before walking to the car "It would be terrible if the reporters found us here. Let's get out of here."

"It would be terrible if they find out that we have six bags of pure vodka in the trunk." Yoshi butts in and they all snicker, Reiji's eyes flicker to the green of his car's new paint job before putting the rest of the bags in the trunk and getting into the car with his sister in shotgun and Yoshi in the back.

.

.

.

_"Fuck."_

* * *

Ai opened his cyan blue eyes, his wires felt stiff and his "mind" was hazy. "Hey, you finally awake? Wait, that wouldn't be the correct term, now would it? I mean, we're both asleep... well, in a sense." a warm, softening voice enveloped Ai's ears as he sat up slowly.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision, only to find that he was underwater, with the colorful fish and there was a bed, a medical bed, in front of him. Sitting on top of the bed, a boy that looked just like him, only his hair and eyes were a darker shade of blue and he was smiling warmly at the humanoid. The boy wore a white T-shirt and pajamas pants, his slim pale arms cupping a pure white pillow to his chest. His hair flowed softly around in the sea water, sometimes going in his eyes and he would blow it away, making bubbles.

"Aine?" Ai asks as he walks/floats closer to the coma-induced former idol.

Aine smiles brightly before grabbing Ai's arm in a friendly manner, "I need to tell you something, about Na-chan and Yo-chan."

"Na-chan? Yo-chan? Who are they?" Ai asks, confused by the foreign names, almost thinking that Na-chan would be Natsuki, but realized that Aine doesn't know Natsuki.

"Na-chan is Nana Kotobuki and Yo-chan is Yoshi Akiyama, they're my friends _or_ _were _my friends_,_ but they get jealous easily," Aine replies fondly, but looking at the ground in shame.

"According to my data, they're the ones that are visiting today." Ai states in monotone, his bangs were starting to annoy him slightly. Unfortunately, his arms were rendered useless with Aine grabbing them both in a soothing, but numbing manner.

"I know, and that's what I want to talk to you about."

"Well, what is it?"

"Yo-chan and Na-chan are going to be mad about Quartet Night, they don't like it when Reiji works with other idols."

"Because they're jealous?"

"No... because of me."

"You?"

"I... I was Reiji's lover...," Aine laughs nervously, his cheeks turning red while Ai looked away with a pout, confused as to what he is feeling. Guilt, jealousy, indifference, sorrow and strangely happiness bubbled in his stomach. Aine continued, "I was going to sing a song with him, Yo-chan had written it for us and Na-chan had somehow gotten Shining's permission. It was called Je t'aime, but we were both too swarmed in work to sing it,"

"Yo-chan was getting frustrated because Reiji and me had yet to sing it, Yoshi and Nana went to an academy in England for singing and composing, and Yoshi was taking the composing course. We were the singers for his debut song."

"So he added more pressure on you? He can't be the only reason that you... tried to kill yourself."

Aine shook his head before he continued, "Afterwards, it hurt them too much to know that I died, and it's worse that Reiji felt like he had killed me in a sense. Na-chan and Yo-chan didn't like to see him like that, so they all promised to each other that they weren't going to work with other people," Aine let go of Ai's arm and gets more comfortable on the bed, "Then Shining made Quartet Night."

"It isn't our fault that Quartet Night was made." Ai replies swiftly, feeling like they had no right to be mad at Quartet Night.

"No, but it's probably going to be your fault if Reiji stays." Aine hums as he grabs Ai's hand and drags him into the bed, the covers fluttering in the moving water, a red and white fish swam around the bed, some nibbling on the sheets, probably trying to figure what it is.

"I don't decide if he stays or not." Ai defends again with a straight face as he lays down next to the tealette, his head was cushioned by the pillow that was once in Aine's thin pale arms.

"That's true, I guess, but Reiji does care about you a lot, don't you want him to stay? Don't you care for him too?" Aine asks as he plops his head on the pillow, smiling at the cyanette with his warm smile. Ai yawns, it is a human habit that he picked up, before closing his eyelids. His lips unable to answer the question because of the sudden wave of weariness that washes over him.

_'Do I?'_

* * *

**I just realized that it looks like I am introducing some weird crack pairing for the English-speaking, anime-only fans. In the game, Utapri ALL STAR, Reiji's and Ai's routes basically kind of orbit each other, mainly Reiji's though. Also, on Pixiv, there is a BUNCH of AWESOME fan art of these two. Yeah, Ranmaru x Reiji is cute and all, but I feel like Ranmaru is super awesome with Nanami for reasons that I feel shouldn't be justified. Besides, we all know that Reiji is secretly the seme for Quartet Night. Natsuki being the one that dominates all.**

**THIS IS A REWRITE! THE FIRST ONE WAS MADE A YEAR AGO AND AS I LOOK BACK, IT SUCKED!**

**R&R**


End file.
